te amo mi kitsune
by neon-san
Summary: sasunaru itadei ligth sasuke trata de salvar ese hermoso angel con cabellos dorados, por que cuando vio esos ojos azules quedo hechizado


Cuenta la gente que en esa casa abandonada cerca de la escuela, se escucha muchos gritos, por eso no la pueden vender y ya la van a derrumbar ahi antes vivio un hombre de nombre orochimaru hace 50 años, a el le gustaba secuestrar, violar y matar a chicos con la cara y cuerpo bonitos, pero no mas varones, pero un hombre llamado jiraiya namikaze y destruyo sus planes.

Como orochimaru no queria ir a la carcel, por que sabia de ante mano que le hacian alli a los pedofilos, asi que prefirio suicidarce juro vengarce de jiraiya y la familia que formara en el futuro, el si llego a preocuparce, paso el tiempo y el se casi y tuvo un hijo al que llamo minato namikaze y no paso nada de nada, paso el tiempo y minato se enamoro y se caso y tuvo tambien un hijo varon, la preocupacion de jiraiya fue desapareciendo, pero cuando nacio el segundo hijo varon.....

-esas son puras patrañas sakura.- replica un muchacho de 17 años, con el pelo negro con tonos azulados, y mirada mas oscura que la noche, y su piel blanca que respondia al nombre de sasuke uchiha

-hay sasuke-kun tan siquiera dejo termino la un chica con extraño cabello rosa y ojos verdes de nombre sakura haruno

-para mi que el uchiha-bastardo tiene otro chico parecido a sasuke pero con el cabellos mas corto, y la pielmas blanca de nombre sai

-no es que tenga miedo copia barata.-gruñe que los namikaze son socios de mi familia, y no le encuentro la logica

-pero sasuke-kun tu los conoces en presionando ilucionada la pelirosa

-no pero...mi aniki anda con deidara namikaze y siempre se la pasa hablando de el mi la cabeza con una gran gota-. Ese no es el punto, con lo que le he oido hablar de el, nunca menciona a un hermano que tenga-. Le contesta para desilucion de la chica

-sasuke-bastardo ya arruinaste la prueba de valor de mañana, que iva a ser en esa mansion

-no importa sai...pero sasuke-kun no le digas nada a los demas, para que no los suspira y asiente, despues

despues de esa pequeña reunion de los 3, se marcharon a su casa, por que ya era muy tarde, sasuke era el unico que siempre pasaba enfrente de esa mansion todos los dias, en la que el dia de mañana se haria la prueba de valor

al recordar las palabras de su amiga, pero cuando estaba pasando siente una mirada encima de el, asi que voltea a la ventana de la planta alta, solo fue un breve momento en que azul y negro se conectaron sasuke sintio una fuerte descarga electrica por todo su cuerpo, en eso una ambulancia pasa atras de el lo que lo distrae y al volver a ver a la ventana ya no habia nada.

Despues de eso se dirige nuevamente a su casa todo confundido y con una extraña sensacion, el camino a su casa duro 15 minutos, pero como ya era muy tarde afuera en la puerta estaba como una verdion mas adulta de el, eso sin contar con el cabello largo amarrado en una baja coleta y unas ojeras abajo de sus ojos lo que le hacia ver mas sexy.

-itachi

-otouto-baka avisa cuando llegues tarde

-si..si..pero de seguro acabas de llegar por estar con tu noviecito

-eso a ti que te importa o///o

-oye itachi te puedo hacer una pregunta

mientras entraban a la casa

-deidara tiene un hermano menor

itachi que en ese momento estaba bebiendo agua la donde cof...cof sacaste eso

a sasuke se le hizo raro ese comportamiento-. Por ahi escuhe una historia que ....-no puede terminar por que itachi lo corta abruptamente

-orochimaru...aun sigue causando lo unico que dice itachi antes de subir a su habitacion, sasuke se quedo con la intriga hubiera ido a preguntar mas, pero por la cara que vio en su hermano se contuvo, asi que por esa noche dejaria el tema por la paz.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

a la mañana siguiente se desperto mas tarde de lo acostumbrado, como ese dia no habia clases su escuela tenia diferentes actividades, y como su grupo tenia la prueba de valor pero eso era por la tarde.

Bajo bostezando gritando el nombre de su aniki, pero al no obtener respuesta entro a la cocina y ahi sobre la mesa habia un pequeña nota:

sasuke:

_otouto-baka lamento lo de ayer, pero aunque no te puedo decir lo que quieres saber, solo se me tiene tiene permitido decirte que orochimaru sigue ¨vivo¨al lugar que va s a ir esta tarde, y este tiene cautivo a un hermoso angel asi que por favor cuidate sasuke._

El azabache se deja caer sorprendido en la silla, dejando a un lado la nota, ahora mas que nunca queria entrar a ese lugar sin perder mas tiempo sube a su habitacion a vestirce.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

el azabache sale de su casa con un pantalon de mezclilla ajustado, una player negra y arriba de esta una chamarra negra, ve su reloj y se da cuenta de que va 3 horas antes de la hora acordada, se ancemina y no tarda en estar frente a las rejas de esa mansion no le queda de otra que saltar la reja , al momento de estar del otro sintio una sensacion extraña como si lo estuvieran viendo muchas personas abre con cuidado la puerta de la mansion, apenas da un paso adelante y la puerta se cierra tras el.

Trata de abrirla pero es inutil y solo le queda hechar un vistaso a la mansion todo el lugar estaba muy oscuro a pesar de que era de dia, iva caminado por los pasillos con toda la calma que podia aparentar.

-¨_vete de aqui rapido¨-. _Se escucha una voz dulce, pero a la vez triste.

-quien eres

_¨vete antes de que despierte¨-._seguia insistiendo esa voz

-no me ire, primero dice el azabache mostrando frialdad

el pasillo de repente se ilumina, el azabache se tapa los ojos con su brazo, despues de un ratito ve que ya no hay luz, asi que abre los ojos con cuidado, pero enfrente de el estaba la vision mas hermosa que jamas creyo tener la fortuna de ver, un chico un poco mas bajo que el, piel tostadita cabellorubio como cual sol, y en lugar de ojos parecia que tenia dos cachitos de cielo, y en sus mejillas tenia 3 marquitas en cada una lo que le hacia ver como un lindo kitsune.

El rubio no se quedaba atras, estaba sonrojado por el semental que tenia enfrente.

-por favor vete-. Seguia insitiendo ese rubio angelical

el azabache reacciona cuando lo oye decir eso-. No

-he, por que

-no te puedo dejar aqui-. Responde para sorpresa del rubio

-pero..tu no me conoces

-yo soy sasuke uchiha y tu

-na..naruto

-muy bien dobe ya nos conocemos

-no me digas asi el rubio con un tierno puchero, lo que enternece al azabache

-ademas siento dentro de mi, como si ya nos conocieramos de toda la vida-. Naruto al oir eso sonrie

-yo tenga esa misma sencacion

el azabache se acerca a ese delicado cuerpo y lo abraza-. Juro sacarte de aqui

-pero...como

-ya encontrare la forma, un uchiha nunca rompe su palabra-. Ahora el rubio es quien lo abraza mas

-gracias..pero debemos irnos el va a despertar en cualquier momento-. El rubio se separa del abrazo y lo toma de la muñeca guiandolo a la puerta principal

-quien es el

-orochimaru...-responde con miedo en su voz, el azabache se da cuenta de algo y alza el brazo del pequeño

-el te hizo este-. Le señalaba la mucñe toda roja como si hubiera estado amarrado, al ver que el rubio bajaba la mirada triste, sasuke sintio una rabia invadir su ser, y apreso a naruto en un abrazo-. No se que me pasa contigo, pero no me quiero separar de ti-. El rubio se sintio feliz, pero se separa de repente del calido abrazo del azabache-. Que pasa

-alguien viene-. Le susurra, en eso oye como alguien se acerca tambien el azabache.

-me tengo que ir

-no...-responde desanimado el azabache

el rubio le sonrie, se para de puntillas depositandole un casto beso en los labios-. Tu prometiste sacarme de aqui, asi que hasta luego-. Le dice luego para desaparecer frente a sus ojos, en eso la puerta de la mansion se abre dejando a la vista que todos sus compañeros habian llegado.

-sasuke-kun como entraste-. Decia prepleja la pelirosa

-uchiha-bastardo no que no ivas a venir

-callate sorprendiendo al otro azabache que lo aya llamado por su nombre

-sakura necesito preguntarte algo...vamos tajante, a lo que la chica no le queda de otra que seguirlo

-que pasa sasuke-kun

-con que se suicido anteriormente orochimaru

-no que no te importaba saber e...

-responde

-s..si..-toda nerviosa-. Se clavo una espada que responde al nombre de mugetsu

-donde la consigo

-lo..los namikaze la estaba asustada por la actitud del azabache, este al oir eso se da la vuelta y se dirige a la mansion namikaze

()()()()()()()()()()()()

el rubio observava por la ventana como el azabache se marchaba, y posa una de sus manos en la ventana-. Yo siempre te he amado sasuke-. Susurra, pero ese susurro llega a oidos de otra presona

-creo que dije que no tenias derecho a enamorarte

-oro.. la voz temblandole y unas lagrimas amenazandole por salir por esos favor no me haga nada

el otro sujeto pone una sonrisa burlesca-. Parece que no quieres aprender la dice mientras se le acerca

-NOOOOO PORFAVOORRR-. Grita, y ese grito es escuchado por los muchachos de abajo que salen despavoridos hasta sai, bueno con el no se sabe por que salio con una sonrisa medio rara

-que ´ dice sakura llegando

-ni coños vamos a volver a entrar-. Dicen todos a la vez

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

sasuke iva corriendo hacia la mansion namikaze, ahora que pensaba lo que sentia por ese pequeño kitsune, se dio cuenta de que esa era la persona especial que tanto habia estado esperando, el queria que ese pequeño ser estuviera con el por siempre, asi que mejor tenia que llegar a la mansion namikaze, mientras mas rapido mejor, el nunca los habia visto, ni siquiera conocia a deidara, pero si ellos tenian que ver con su rubio, pues en marcha.

A lo lejos veia una casa que conforme se iva acercando se hacia mas grande, cuando estaba enfrente ve que la reja estaba entre abierta, asi que pasa por esa pequeña abertura, se fija que el jardin era inmenso y en medio de este un columpio, penso que a lo mejor era de deidara, llega enfrente de la puerta, esta apunto de tocar, pero esta primero se abre.

-sasuke que haces aqui

sasuke se sorprende de ver ahi a su aniki, pero no se va con por la espada mugetsu-. El otro azabache se sorprende, voltea por encima de su hombro para ver si no escuchaba nadie, cierra la puerta y acorrala a sasuke

-como sabes de la existencia de esa espada

-eso no te interesa.....solo la necesito para sacar a naruto de ultimo lo dice en un susurro, pero itachi percive el nombre de naruto

sorprendido itachi, soltando en el acto a sasuke

-itachi no me importa como pero la....

-espera hasta que deidara y yo nos marchemos, es subiendo las escaleras la primera puerta que veas entras, la espada esta en medio del cuarto

-pero por que-. Pregunta incredulo sasuke

-creo que...no mas bien estoy seguro de que tu eres el elegido de salvar a ese angel

-si es un angel-. Dice sasuke con una sonrisa recordando la cara del rubio

-te dire no mas esto....clavale la espada en el corazon, con eso la pesadilla por fin terminara..veo tu cara otouto y cuando todo esto acabe dire todo lo que quieras saber-. Itachi oye un grito adentro de la mansion-. Dedidara ya bajo lo mejor que puedes hacer es entrar por la puerta trasera-. Al ver que no se mueve sasuke lo empueja-. Que esperas vete ya-. Itachi solo ve con una sonrisa como corre sasuke, con una sonrisa vuelve a entrar a la mansion-. Deidara koi que bien te vez-. Le habla a un rubio un poco mas bajo que el, pelo largo y rubio y unos hermoso ojos azules, facil podria pasar por chica

-y bien a donde vamos habla el rubio ya cuando estaban montados en el coche

-al hospital

-por sorprendido deidara por que practicamente acababan de salir de alli

-presiento que hoy se va a ser el milagrito y naruto-kun despertara-. Dice con una sonrisa tierna el azabache

-mi hermanito-. Deidara no puede reprimir un sollozo, itachi se le acerca depositandole un beso y arranca el auto

()())()()()()()()()()()()

sasuke ya estaba en el interior de la mansion, nota que no habia nada de gente, asi que el trabajo se le hace mas facil, sube a la habitacion que le indico su aniki, la abre con cuidado y tal como lo dijo ahi esta esa espada alumbrada por los rayos del sol, se acerca y nota que tenia la forma de una serpiente, la saca de su sito y la esconde en un pantalon. esto naruto seras libre

tan rapido como entro ahora sale, y ahora corre hacia su objetivo, ve su reloj que marcaban las once, piensa que a lo mejor sus compañeros estan ahi todavia, pero al llegar ve el lugar muy desolado, la mansion se le hacia mas tetrica, entra como la otra vez, al entrar ve el lugar mas cambiado, ahora con velas alusando.

-bienvenido, te estabamos una voz, y al momento se cierra la puerta, pero poco le importa a sasuke, por que le prestaba atencion al sujeto que estaba delante, mas alto que el, la cara blanca, el cabellos largo llegandole a la cintura y con la cara de vivora.

-donde esta por la seguridad de su rubio, si, su rubio, por que desde el momento en que descubrio que lo amaba lo proclamo de su propiedad, sonrie al darce cuenta de que el sujeto no se da cuenta que el tiene la espada con el.

-naru desvergonzadamente orochimaru y por las escaleras venia bajando el rubio, con una yukata blanca, que dejaba al descubierto su tiernito pecho, los ojos del rubio los tenia opacos, el azabache se fija en el cuello, que lo traia rojo, ese tipo le habia hecho algo, y su rabia aumentaba cuando ese sujeto se relamia al observar a su rubio, naruto se para en medio de un extraño circulo que era iluminado por la luna.

-sabes que es eso-. Le pregunta orochimaru, pero al ver la interrogativa de este continua-. Cuando el reloj de las 12, el jamas podra volver a salir de se asusta por lo dicho y ve su reloj que marcaba las 11:24

-eso no lo permitire

-y crees que un humano como tu, puede eso orochimaru truena sus dedor, y el suelo bajo de sasuke se empieza a mover este da un salto a un lado y ve como el suelo es es dice el pelilargo, pero le seguialanzando ataques y ninguno daba con el, ya se empezaba a quiero acabar con esto

sasuke ve su reloj y ve que marcaba las 11: 46, pero por estar distrido observandolo, no se da cuenta que el pelilargo estaba enfrente de el y le sorprende tenerlo tan cerca, orochimaru esbosa una sonrisa y lo alza por el cuello

-es tu fin-. Sasukecomo puede saca la espada de su pantalon

-ma..mas bien el tuyo

el pelilargo no se esperaba eso siente como algo atraviesa su corazon, suelta al azabache, la mansion se empieza a caer a pedazos, y sasuke corre hacia donde esta su niño desmallado en medio del circulo, lo carga con cuidado, y cuando sale la mansion se empieza a desmoronar, sasuke cae al suelo abrazando el cuerpo del rubio

este empieza abrir los ojos y le da una sonrisa al dice y empieza a desaparecer el cuerpo del rubio

-no...no...no puedes desaparecer y abraza el cuerpo del amo-. Naruto llora de felicidad y devuelve el abrazo

-nos volveremos a encontrar te lo prometo-. El azabache se queda abrazandose a si mismo, el cuerpo de naruto desaparece en sus brazos

()()()()()()()()()()()

el reloj marcaba las 12, y en el mejor hospita de japon en un cuarto de ese hospital estaba un rubio, quien quiera que lo viera pensaria que es una aparcicion por la belleza de este, ese rubio da un quejidito y empieza a abrir sus hermosos ojos azules.

En el sofa de la habitacion, ganados por el sueño estaban un rubio y azabache abrazados, dormidos, el azabache al notar movieminto abre sus ojos, pero los agranda cuando ve a naruto sentado en la cama y volteando a todos lados extrañado, itachi mueve a deidara para que despierte, este lo ve enojado por que lo desperto bruscamente, pero itachi le señala con el dedo, y este voltea, sus ojos se llenan de !!!!-.y corre a abrazarlo

-dei la suave voz del rubio lo que hace que se separe sonriendo

-angelito, que bueno que ya estas bien-. Ahora era itachi el que le hablaba

-itachi-san yo que hago aqui

-no te acuerdas de los mayores, el rubio solo niega con la cabeza consinamente

los 2 se dedican a decirle todo o que paso en ese tiempo, como por ejemplo que tenia 4 años en coma, este se sorprende, al poco rato llegan minato y sus abuelos que no dejaban de estrujarlo entre abrazos, por que por fin habia despertado su luz, itachi se preguntaba si tambien habia olvidado a sasuke.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

ya habian pasado 6 meses despues de ese suceso, itachi no le habia dicho nada a sasuke con respecto a que naruto no estaba muerto, pero si notaba a su hermanito muy triste, precisamente ese dia era su cumpleaños y le tenia una gran sorpresa.

()()(/)()()()()()()() SASUKE POV

hoy es mi cumpleaños, la verdad no tengo ganas de festejarlo, no sin volver a vero una vez mas, sakura hasta sasi insisten en celebrar mi cumpleaños, pero como dije no tengo animos, las clases pasan mas aburridas que de costumbre, por fin es la hora de salida ya no aguantaba mas.

Al salir seguia ignorando como sakura seguia planeando la fiesta a la cual no voy a ir, pero de repente paro en seco al ver a mi rubio de desvelos sonriendo frente a mi.

-quien es el niño kawaii-. Habla sai, pero lo ignoro ya despues me ocupare de el

-na..naruto

-sasuke-. Me dice naruto, con lagrimas cayendo por sus mejilla y sale corriendo a abrazarme, para todos fue una sorpresa que yo correspondiera el abrazo con mayor intensidad.

Itachi y deidara veian esa escena enternecidos-. llama vamonos a otro sitio aqui llamas la atencion-. Yo lo volteo a ver y le digo que si

-sakura, copia barata-. Les llamo-. Lo siento por lo de la fiesta pero yo ya tengo con quien pasar mi esto agarro de un sonrojado rubio, que lindo se ve asi

el camino al restaurante a donde ivan a festejarme fue silencioso, pero agradable cada quen en su mundo

-ahora si exijo una vez que estamos sentados

-como te pudiste dar cuenta naruto es mi hermano menor

-yo crei que te habia perdido cuando triste acariciando la tersa piel morena

-yo desperte hace 6 meses, como dice dei niisan yo estaba en coma por 4 años, cuando desperte no me acordaba de todo lo que paso, pero poco a poco esos recuerdos fueron viniendo, y el primer recuerdo que tuve, fuistes tu sasuke

-itachi entonces ya lo conocias de antes

-pues claro, despues de todo es el otouto de mi koi

-y como caiste en las manos de esa pregunta pone de piedra a los 3 presentes, mi kitsune desvia la mirada triste-. Lo siento si te hice recordar algo doloroso

-kushina nuestra a hablar deidara, despues de todo a el le cuando dio a luz a naruto, mi padre y yo estabamos muy dolidos, yo personalmente le hechaba la culpa de su como mi rubio apriete mi mano-. A eso de la media noche tocan la puerta, se trataba de orochimaru, nos dijo que devolveria a la vida nuestra madre, si le entregabamos a naruto a la edad de 12 años, pero como todos sabemos a un muerto no se le puede regresar a la vida por mas que duela

mi hermano y yo, por que despues de todo nosotros tambien perdimos a nuestra madre en un horrible accidente

-y digo animandolo a continuar

-mi padre estaba indeciso y yo acepte por el, el le hizo esas marcas a la cara de naruto, despues de eso le contamos al abuelo, y nos regaño por haber cometido esa deidara aire para continuar-. La verdad nunca pense llegar a querer tanto a naruto, el saco el mismo caracter que madre, para papa y para mi naruto se convirtio en nuestro tesoro, pero....cuando sono las 12 en su cumpleaños 12, la puerta de la casa se abrio-. Naruto se abrasaba a mi, imagino que se acordo de aquello, y lo trato de calmar con palmaditas en la espalda-. Estaba ese mismo hombre parado diciendo que venia por lo suyo, pero ocmo lo enfrentamos nos dijo que no nos devolveria nuestra madre, ya no nos pudimos mover, y se acercaba a una lagrima-. Toco su pecho y una luz invadio toda la casa, cuando pudimos ver nuevamente ese hombre ya no estaba y naruto estaba desmallado..por eso nunca dejare de disculparme contigo naru-chan

naruto le nunca estuve enojado ni cuando me lo conto orochimaru

-lo dijimos, todos sorprendidos, y mi adorado angel asiente timidamente

-ahora estoy yo para digo ahora si, a mi formalmente novio

-te amo teme, desde la primera vez que te vi en la foto

ñado

-otouto-baka lo que pasa es que le enseñe una fotografia penso que me iva a enojar, pero la verdad me senti feliz de que el se aya enamorado de mi, me levanto de la mesa, levantando en el proceso a mi rubio querido

-a donde sonrojadito

-vamos a recuperar esos 4 años, en los que pudimos habernos conocido si mi aniki me hubiera insitido mas en concer a enojado a itachi que se unde en el asiento, pero luego cambio mi mirada a una mas tierna para ver a mi rubio y le doy un beso

seductoramente

dice feliz, y me agarra de la mano, asi los dos salimos felices del restaurante, por que apartir de ese momento los dos construiriamos una vida juntos

OWARI


End file.
